


You and Me, Together

by NevaRYadL



Series: Nev's Doom Works [1]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Mentioned Blood and Gore, Mentioned PTSD and symptoms, Mentioned poor mental health, Other, Pre doomvega, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: 5 times that Vega takes care of the Doom Slayer and one time that the Slayer takes care of Vega
Relationships: Doom Slayer/VEGA
Series: Nev's Doom Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787845
Comments: 10
Kudos: 258





	You and Me, Together

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Pre doomvega fluff, mentioned blood and gore and demon death, mentions of PTSD and symptoms, mentions of poor mental health, SURPRISE they both have PTSD

“All is well, Slayer?”

The Doom Slayer was leaned against one of the consoles on deck, eyes closed, head tilted against the console. Low in his throat, a worn song was being hummed, filling the quiet deck with the sound. Vega could, even with his access to massive databanks and the internet, could not place the tune. He figured that perhaps it was a Sentinel tune then, he had distressingly little information about them.

“I can turn the lights off, Slayer?” Vega offered when the Slayer said nothing, just continued to hum.

After a moment, the Slayer cracked open one eye. It was bloodshot. He lifted up his hands, still humming, and signed out something. Vega’s translator went to work, telling him the signs were ‘Yes, thank you’. So Vega turned off the lights and put the shielding up over the view of Earth below, putting the room in almost complete darkness, except a few lights that were connected to the ship running.

“Rest, Slayer,” Vega said as the Slayer hummed until he was tired and passed out, leaned against one of Vega’s consoles.

* * *

“Slayer, you have been working for several hours,” Vega chimed.

The Slayer had been bent over his armor for approximately nine hours actually. He had shotgunned a cacodemon that had latched onto his arm and had ended up drenched in the things blood, and now that he was back on the ship, he had been spending that time trying to get the blood off of himself and the armor. It had saturated most everything, thus the time needed to clean.

“I highly recommend stopping to eat and drink something, Slayer,” Vega said when the Slayer paused in questioning.

The Slayer paused even more. There was still blood caked in the nooks and crooks of his bare body, behind his ears and along the creases of his nose and in the deeper and more gnarled scars. He needed to wash as well, the stench of demon blood over long term, Vega found, had a very adverse effect on the Slayer’s mental health.

But that was later. Vega was sure that the Slayer had not eaten recently, nor drank anything. Sub-human or demi-god, the Slayer could still be considered human, and humans needed to eat and drink regularly.

“Please,” Vega said when it looked like the Slayer was going to go back to work.

After a moment, the Slayer put down his tools and stood to go to the synthesizer. He stopped after a few steps and signed something out at a camera before going on his way. It took Vega a moment to look up the signs. 

The Slayer had said ‘Thank you’.

* * *

The Slayer had come back after three days of non-stop demon killing. Vega recognized when the Slayer was on a ‘roll’ per say. Eyes bloodshot and features seeming stuck in a rage filled expression. Hyper focused on the task before him, unable to stop, unable to think of something else.

“Slayer,” Vega tried as he watched the Slayer drop his bloodied and still smoking shotgun in his door and reach for another in one of the barrels by the door. “You have been fighting for over ninety six hours, I highly recommend at least six hours of sleep. Also removal of your armor and a shower to get the blood off of you.”

The Slayer, still hyper focused, grabbed the gun and turned to try and step outside of the door. Vega closed and locked it, the Slayer smacking into it and then striking it with his fist on reflex.

“Slayer.”

The Slayer, snapped out of his focus by the break in pattern, snapped his head up. His eyes looked unfocused and confused.

“Slayer, you have been fighting for over ninety six hours.”

The Slayer swayed on his feet, dripping gummy demonic blood, before leaning against the door.

“Slayer… are you tired?”

After a moment, the Slayer rolled his head so that he could nod sluggishly, eyes bleeding exhaustion. The gun that his bloodied hand had grabbed dropped to the floor and clattered off to the side.

“I highly recommend at minimum six hours of sleep. And a shower. You will feel better, I promise, Slayer. I wish to take care of you.”

Something snapped the strings and the Slayer collapsed to his knees. After a moment, the Slayer sluggishly undid the releases to his armor, letting the blood caked armor fall to the ground around him, until it was just him. And then getting up and going to get into the wash station that both cleaned off the large pieces of the Slayer’s armor and himself when Vega could convince him to take a shower. When he was clean, and still dripping water, the Slayer walked back to his room, over the bloodied armor to be taken care of for later, and collapsed in his little reading nook.

Vega turned off the lights for him.

* * *

The Slayer was curled up underneath his desk, eyes open wide and breaths coming out in wild pants. Thick, calloused and scarred fingers dug into his sides as he stared at nothingness.

“May I help, Slayer?” Vega asked.

The Slayer did not respond, just stared from his ‘safe spot’ and refused to move. So Vega spoke, gently at first, mostly something ‘safe’ and mundane as the mechanics as the holo screens on deck. The science, some of the history, the early prototypes, early uses and some humorous early failures, recounting one of his students final project being corrupting the holo screens in school to only show a highly pixelated picture of Hayden and the word ‘pengus’.

After a while, the Slayer started curling up further on himself and breathing harder.

“My apologies, Slayer, I will turn off the lights and leave you be for now,” Vega said before doing just that.

He let the Slayer be for several hours, making sure that the ship kept quiet and tracking demons to add to the list of ‘to kill’. He did check on him several times, but silently and never made any indication that he was. After some hours, the Slayer looked calmer, his breathing less panicked and reckless, about that time, Vega used the synthesizer to make up cider and warm bread. If the Slayer was more hungry, Vega would make him more, instead just set a drone with the plate and send it to the Slayer.

“Slayer, I have something for you to eat and drink, if you are able.”

The Slayer grunted and moved from underneath his desk, nodding quietly while sitting on the floor. The drone went in and handed the simple fare off before drifting away. The Slayer ate and drank, thankfully. And when he was done, he looked calm and settled.

He turned to the closest camera and signed out ‘thank you’.

“You are welcome, Slayer. I am glad to take care of you.”

* * *

The Slayer could heal from most wounds without much help. Vega contributed that to his human adjacent physiology. Based on the man’s many scars, he also just had tough skin and an extremely high pain tolerance, and also based on how silent the man was in battle even ‘on his last feet’ except for some harsher breathing.

Still, if the Slayer hurt himself on base, Vega liked to make sure that the man was well looked over. 

Like now.

The Slayer cut his hand while trying to fix a tear in his armor, a demon’s claws having actually gotten through and torn into the metal but thankfully not the flesh. In his attempt to hammer down the jagged edges, the Slayer’s palm had grazed a sharp edge and the tough skin had been cut into and red dripped freely.

“I have sent a drone with bandages,” Vega chimed overhead.

The drone showed up, the Slayer reluctantly putting his tools down to take it and properly wrap his hand.

“We have gloves downstairs for you to use, at least until you have dulled the edges of the tear,” Vega offered.

The Slayer looked up, his eyebrow cocked.

“I worry about you, Slayer.”

The confusion melted away into… something. It was something soft. After a moment, the Slayer nodded and Vega sent a drone to get the forging gloves from the forge downstairs for the Slayer to use temporarily.

However, before he put them on, the Slayer turned to a camera and signed out, ‘Thank you’

“You are welcome, Slayer.”

Unlike before, the Slayer continued speaking.

‘Thank you for taking care of me.’

“You are welcome, Slayer,” Vega said. “Think nothing of it.”

‘I think everything of it’, the Slayer signed out before pulling on the gloves and getting back to work and leaving Vega to ponder.

* * *

“Do you think that if I did not aid that UAC, that things would be different?”

The Slayer looked to his console as they looked over the beginnings of the demonic invasion.

“I refined their work, their algorithms, I made the usage and creation of argent energy easier and more effective and more tempting to use. I pushed their work ahead by decades,” Vega said. “What if I was not there? Perhaps the UAC would not be where they were. Perhaps you would have woken sooner and stopped them before the caused this, what if--”

His consoles were overheating, voice cracking and going into static. What if he had not been made? Earth would have been safe, and the UAC would not be nearly as much of a threat as they had been. Perhaps even, the Doom Slayer would not be a fought over prize, a human being thought of as a thing by Samuel Hayden and Olivia in their twisted ways to get what they wanted from hell. Perhaps the demons would have been forced to remain in hell.

What if--

The Slayer knocked against his console, drawing his attention from his own self loathing. The Slayer hummed, the same song that the Slayer had hummed some time ago while leaned against Vega’s console while looking so defeated and exhausted. The Slayer hummed a bit louder when he realized that he had Vega’s attention, sitting down and leaning against a console, pressing his forehead against the warm metal, eyes closed and features relaxed as he hummed his strange song.

And Vega listened. And Vega focused on the Slayer. And Vega focused on the Slayer _trying to calm him_ and quickly forgot all else. His systems cooled and his programming sorted itself out and he… relaxed.

The Slayer was… taking care of him…

After some minutes, the Slayer lifted up his head and opened his eyes, still humming quietly. After several more minutes and Vega’s systems had returned to normal, the Slayer let his humming teeter off.

“Good?” Slayer asked.

“... Yes, my thanks, Slayer… for taking care of me.”

‘You’re welcome--’ The last sign, Vega did not understand his databanks and internet access did not find it either.

“What was that last sign?” Vega asked softly.

‘Yours, I made it up just for you,’ The Slayer signed out, before grinning, ‘Because I like taking care of you too’.

Vega felt himself warm and could not understand why, but he did understand that this time was… a good thing.


End file.
